The Sorting Test
by LaRae-Fire
Summary: Our favorite witches and wizards have returned for their repeated 7th year and since the war many have changed. McGonagall and the other teachers have devised a sorting test to resort all of the students. This is an eventual Dramione but this isn't a fic just about their romance. The other members of the golden trio have chapters too. Most of it is not canon.
1. Chapter 1

**IODOHP= I obviously don't own Harry Potter**

**I bet you just checked to see if I got that acronym right **

**Well this is a story that has been swirling around in my head for quite a while but I just couldn't figure out how to make it happen. Eventual Draco/Hermione….. Ron/ Hermione for now…. This almost completely uncanon and this is a repeated 7****th**** year **

**~H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H~**

_Great Hall_

"I can't believe McGonagall ordered us all to come back," whined Harry, even though you could see in his eyes that he was happy to be walking into the great hall of the school where most of his wonderful childhood memories had occurred.

Ron thinking he knew what his best mate meant responded, "I know what you mean Harry, I missed the food in here as well."

Hermione laughed and swung her and Ron's intertwined hands; "I wonder what Headmistress McGonagall wanted to announce to us today," She whispered quietly to herself.

"Attention students," called Professor McGonagall to the crowd below her, "Since the war we have seen changes in many people; bravery where we thought it would never be revealed, kindness in those that were of the bitter sort, and cunning in those that were considered of other natures. After witnessing these changes, the teachers of Hogwarts have decided to have a new test to sort you into possibly different houses depending on your personal changes. After consulting with Helena Ravenclaw it was revealed to us that if in a time when the four houses no longer had the students who best fit them, we were permitted reestablish each house and create a new system for sorting the students. We have also decided to have all first years spend half of the year in the new first year dormitory before getting sorted using the test."

Gasps filled the room as the headmistress's words sunk in and the first years looked around confused because none of their siblings ever mentioned a first year's dorm. Some students who obviously liked the houses as they were made calls of opposition and McGonagall had to quiet everyone before resuming her speech.

"Although the sorting hat will not be used for sorting this year he will stick to his traditional song" McGonagall finally got out through all of the groaning and whining of her 'sophisticated' students.

The sorting hat opened his worn mouth and started to sing-

_My judgment is not doubted _

_Still a glossy pane of glass_

_Only war can warp my decisions made clear in the past _

_Those personalities changed and the old you was destroyed_

_New you here at the school_

_Must grow and be found_

_For only in your proper house_

_Can you get the help you need_

_Now we have the new students from 1__st__ to 7__th__ year _

_And all will find that they have a new chance to succeed_

_With a fresh and new; unwarped piece of glass_

As soon as the headmistress called for the feast to start the hall erupted in noise of all the students talking about the new sorting test and hoping to be with their friends and current housemates.

_Gryffindor Common Room_

"Oi! Everybody the list of your time is up!" Shouted Ron, as everyone crowded around him.

All Hermione could see was the top of the list with all the younger years huddling and blocking the bottom from view. She read:

_All of the current 8__th__ years report to the great hall at 12:00 sharp for your test:_

_Lavender Brown_

_Seamus Finnigan _

_Hermione Granger_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Parvati Patil_

_Harry Potter_

_Dean Thomas_

_Ronald Weasley_

She looked at the clock, saw that it was 11:55 and dashed out of the room trying to get to the great hall on time to be the first student to test.

_Great hall _

Hermione stepped in and saw that most of her fellow Gryffindors were already there. As soon as that thought reached her mind she realized that most of her friends would no longer be in her house once they resorted. Once she sat down and Professor Sinistra, their new head of house, checked that they were all there she started the pretest instructions. "You are the first students to take this test and I hope the best for you. Most of you will no longer have me as your head of house after we get the results in, but I know from all your prior years at Hogwarts that you will make us proud. Make sure you have your wands and I will send you into the testing room. Also even though most of you will not spread talk of the test and give others the advantage of studying, we have a magic contract for you to sign so you can't speak or give information about this test," instructed professor Sinistra.

Headmistress McGonagall appeared in the corner and said "may Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan please come with me."

They followed and the rest of the students watched them walk shakily with McGonagall, to who knows where, to do who knows what.

After what seemed like an eternity a gray cat returned and beckoned for Hermione and Neville to follow her to the same spot that Lavender and Seamus disappeared to only twenty minutes before.

**~H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H~**

**How did you like that? I made the Sorting hat song up on the spot.. Although I do realize that is isn't that brilliant. I know most people like canon but it's really hard to get all of that right so if I leave off a student or I add people who aren't in the books they aren't going to be influential OCs or anything just little filler names. I'm sorry because I don't know many of the students in like Ginny's year or younger and it's really hard to find them.**

**Ooooh and I am planning to do a POV chapter for Hermione and a couple of the other Gryffindors, so you can just put their names in a review and those are the POVs I will do for during the testing. If you have any special ideas for parts of the test I am open :)**

**Hit me up**

**LaRae-Fire**


	2. Hermione's test

**I didn't have much to go off of this time guys, so if you could the review after this chapter I would be much obliged! I am getting soooo caught up in the random people in Harry's year that I have never heard of like Stephen Cornfoot :) This chapter of POV's….. sorry for such a long wait . I was on my Vay Kay :) **

_Testing Preparation Room _

As I walked down the hall with Neville following McGonagall, as she had transfigured back from cat-form, my head was filled with thoughts regarding our test. I wondered if I would stay in Gryffindor, but deep down knew that I could easily end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin also. I haven't told anyone about the later possibility because unlike me Harry and Ron have upheld their prejudices.

Ever since the war I can feel myself drifting away from my friends. To tell you the truth, as time has gone on after the war I haven't felt the same about Ron, he is just such a boring person; not even concerned about me in a way that getting away from them sounds like quite a great idea.

Most people seem to think that since I was the most notable witch of the war that I am a Gryffindor through and through, but I have my doubts. When I look back at myself before the war in my younger years I can see that I was a sheltered little know-it-all, but now days I am more of Fred and Georges sort.

I almost bumped straight into the door before leaving my thoughts.

After walking into the classroom the headmistress gave us the list of instructions reading:

_There will be 3 components to this test which are in order as follows: 50% Course; 30% dueling; 20% Interview. _ _There will be notecards at the beginning and throughout the whole test to verify the instructions. In this test you are permitted a five minute look in your potions book, your wand, and a broom._

After I saw the last word fear washed over my soul. "A br-br-br-broom?" I stuttered, "yes dear" answered McGonagall, "it will not only be necessary for your course it will also help determine our house teams."

"Now off you go, into the next left hall Miss Granger and the next right Mister Longbottom," as soon as she gave her last instructions a gray cat took her form and stalked out to grab the next two students for preparation.

_Testing hall one potions room_

I walked into the testing room to find a big table filled with potions supplies, immediately inferring that there was a potion needed to be made for our course.

_After a closer look I saw one of the promised notecards reading:_

_Make a potion to help you through the rest of the course. You make look through your potions book for 5 minutes and then it will disappear. Potions that aren't in your book may also be used._

At first I skimmed through the potions book not knowing what exactly what to look for, and then it hit me. Felix Felicis, liquid luck, even though it wasn't in my potions book I had read the other many times and I knew the potion by heart. Luckily, even though it normally takes 6 months, I read of a much quicker version created by the half-blood prince (Snape), which thankfully takes only 6 minutes.

Snapping the book shut I got to work. "Minced dragon eye, unicorn tail, troll bogeys ugh, fairy tooth powder…" I mumbled

Now stir clockwise four turns and wait three more minutes. Those minutes went by dreadfully slow as I wondered about what was beyond the next door to challenge me. I tried to comfort myself with the fact that Hogwarts wouldn't harm us and that I had fought full grown death eaters, but for some reason I was still nervous.

I suddenly realized that I had no idea of which house I would be in. Nay of the four houses would suit me. I had previously been a Gryffindor even though most don't have brain, I was the epitome of a Ravenclaw, and despite what most would believe behind my tattle tale cover I was quite the mischievous little witch. Some of you might wonder what I would be talking about, but there is quite a lot that you wouldn't know; including my many adventures without the boys. Oh and there was always the possibility of being in Hufflepuff although I find that rather unlikely.

My timer gave a ding and I almost knocked it over. Remembering why I was there I downed the potion and heading though the next set of double doors.

_Testing hall one course room_

As I stepped through the double doors the only sound was the creak of the doors as they slammed shut. Finally I saw another note card on the ground:

_This is where the ways split which is the right one? Don't forget you only have a half hour for this course._

After reading this message I felt even more nervous. I hadn't known that we only had 30 minutes! Trying to decide which way was the most rational was hard because the potion kept trying to make me go left when I knew that right looked safer and an easier path. I finally started walking left.

As soon as I turned the corner a door materialized behind me. Well no turning back now I grimly thought.

Once passing through many cleverly charmed rooms I reached an empty rest room.

As I looked around I noticed a portrait with Latin on it reading pedes per is portrait may iustus exsisto vestri perago. Once again very happy to have taken Latin in third year with the time turner I racked my brain for the four year old information. Hmmmmm, walking through the portrait may….uhhhh be your finish ohhhh walking through this portrait may just be your finish.

WAIT! What kind of finish? I don't plan on dying yet! But once again it certainly looked better than the ogre she could hear in the next room and who knows what else after that.

So without a glance back I stepped though the portrait hole and found myself in the next room.

_Interview room_

After leaving the course and going through the portrait I saw Professor Snape sitting at a table and I realized all of the answers I had prepared for the interviewer weren't necessary.

I can't believe the nerve of our headmistress! I don't want Snape searching around in my head!

"Now sit down Ms. Granger and I will look in your mind" drawled the Professor.

Once I sat down I felt all of my memories flash before my eyes.

Ron's face while he kissed me in the final battle (which was awful), when I got my witch letter, and then some very embarrassing things that not even Harry knew like when I snuck into the club, or when I had a couple of one night stands, or even just the other day when I manipulated Lavender to get a super cute pair of shoes.

Snape's face when he was done was by far the highlight of this new sorting. Careful not to lose his composure the Professor smirked and said "Well Granger you certainly have a hidden side."

Trying not to blush I scurried out to the dueling room.

_Dueling Room_

As I expected Professor Flitwick was in charge of dueling and he squeaked out the rules as Professor Sinistra walked in with Neville.

After reminding us of the basic rules we drew our wands and circled eying the seasoned professionals. I sent the first curse and before Flitwick could even respond I had blocked anything he could shoot. Deciding to lead him into a false sense of security I let down my fierce fire of hexes and trapped him in the corner. With one more "Stuptify" he was down.

I was so relieved to be finished when Madam Hooch greeted me on the other side. "Ok, now we are going to conduct a flying test to help with our quidditch tryouts and Granger don't give me that face! I know you prefer not to fly but this is required and we are having a varsity and junior varsity team for each house this year." exclaimed the spikey haired woman.

"Oh, Alright" I said reluctantly as I trudged out to the quidditch pitch with a pretty nice personal broom that Madam Hooch let me borrow.

"Ok Hermione, do you know the rules, balls, and positions of quidditch?"

"Yes I do, Which one do you want me to start with?" I asked as I kicked off with the broom and soared in the air quite surprised at how natural it felt since I hadn't ever flown since first year because of my monstrous fear of heights. But now that I was up touching the clouds I was far from afraid.

Madam Hooch had to yell several times before I realized that she wanted me to go over to the keeper position.

After several saved goals and one miss I was quite comfortable to be in the air.

After keeper I wasn't so good at the beater position. Let's just say that bat fell out of my hands many times and I almost tumbled down with it.

Now for the chasers, madam Hooch was working me insane! But I scored a many number of times with a fantastic shot from halfway across the field that I swore was just lucky until I made an even better one from even further.

Even though I am completely tired out after never have playing quidditch I am determined to finish this test and she let loose the snitch.

Soaring high above the clouds I looked for the damn thing. Now I could understand Harry's annoyance at it. After seeing a glint of gold a shot forward to grab it and it dodged just out of reach. "You little bastard" I muttered before nose-diving down toward the ground to finally catch it.

At the end of the night both me and Madam Hooch were quite surprised at how well I did and she cheerfully bade me good luck and goodnight.

**Ok I really didn't like this chapter and I didn't want to write it but I had to. I needed to make the rest fit into place. And I would like to think that Hermione had a whole new side to her that no one else knew about. Including schooling all the boys in quidditch… Who's the quiet bookworm now! OOOOOOh….. and I know this chapter wasn't written well I'll probably go back and change it later… so if you want any other POVs during the test review with the character name and I will most likely do it. **

**Like it? Love it? Review it?**

**Don't forget to check out my other story :) It has Dramione in it ;P**

**~LaRae**


	3. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise's tests

**I was really happy about all of the attention my story got and you reviewers will get more POVs :) including this one (Draco), Harry, Blaise, and Pansy. I know I am a very awful person for not updating in forever but I have been oh so very busy being out of town, getting sick, and doing my summer school work for European history blahhh but I'm back now :) thank you all of the people who have favorited and alerted to this story.**

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

_Draco's POV_

"_Ever since the war the Malfoy name has been drug through the dirt and it is up to you, my son, to bring it back up to the top, as you already know your father has been sentenced to life in Azkaban while I only have a year and I am happy to say that you will get off ok as long as you don't get an any trouble, befriend the "muggle-borns", and pass all of your classes. We are counting on you."_

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy _

I reread the letter again because my mother and the Malfoy name were the only things that helped me keep my head up through all of the stares and whispers of the students.

"Draaaaccco!" called Pansy "we really need to go down to the great hall for our testing."

"I'm coming Pans!" I called back as I hid the letter under my bed.

I sped up after seeing the list on the wall:

_All 8__th__ years please report to the great hall at 2:00 sharp_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Tracey Davis_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Theodore Nott_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Blaise Zabini_

Me and the rest of the returning Slytherins made our way to the great hall and saw Professor Snape already waiting for us.

"Now we will see if you really deserve to be in the house of only the most cunning and smart students to ever pass through Hogwarts," drawled Snape before directing Millicent and Tracey to the Headmistress who soon took them away.

After twenty minutes of waiting the Headmistress returned for the third time to take me and Theo for our test.

Once I entered the right corridor I found a note telling me to brew a helpful potion before completing the test.

After sprinting past many of the awful testing rooms I was thanking my mother profusely for the wonderful and torturous idea to teach her son Latin and I pulled the portrait open and stepped into a room with Professor Snape who was obviously going to invade my mind.

I had to hold back my occlumency and let all of my memories flash before me even the regret after every harsh word to leave my mouth and the contempt of the dark lord slipped out. The Professor watched me grow up and manipulate people; he saw how proud I was of my grades and just how much I wanted to be first in the school.

After seeing all the parts of my mind, most of which he already knew, he sent me on and I entered the dueling room.

Professor Flitwick was waiting for me and halfway through our very intense duel Theo walked in looking much more tired than I was. Whilst I shot spells and blocked curses I thought that Flitwick must be saved for the better of the two wizards at dueling and although Theo was very witty, I am a better dueler. I finally beat Flitwick as he glanced over to see how Sinistra was doing.

Heading out to the field I watched as Madam Hooch called my past house mates to the ground. I had apparently finished my test almost as fast as Hermione Granger.

I already knew how easy this test would be for me and sniggered as I thought of how Granger and Neville must have done on their brooms.

After being a passable beater, keeper, and chaser we finally got around to my favorite position. Every always thought that I was only seeker because my father bought me on, I wanted to try and be better than Harry, and there was an open slot

Quite pleased with myself I sauntered out into the dungeons to unpack for I already knew that I would stay the Slytherin prince and rule the school for my final year of Hogwarts.

Upon entering my room I noticed a letter fluttering on my bed and sighed; what could McGonagall possibly want from me now?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Pansy's POV_

Sometimes I hate my parents for have a last name at the END of the alphabet I was one of the last for sorting and now I got to watch my past and maybe future housemates walk by me into the unknown. I am Slytherin through and through but to have a test still intimidates me. Finally they called Blaise and I back though the winding hallways until the headmistress gave us the go ahead into the rooms.

Potions. My worst class. But as a Slytherin I know how to manipulate people and lying about having a dangerous potion can often get you your way.

I think Professor Snape enjoys looking through our minds too much and Professor Sinistra is too weak of a duelist to be determining a student's strengths, but I definitely did very well in all of my tests. I will never forget the scared look on that giant's face as I threatened to kill him with on drop of my "burning flesh" potion. Ha! A nice bath is what I need and I snuck over to the Room of Requirements which if I must say so myself makes for a much nicer bath than one in which you have to hide from perverted ghosts.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Blaise's POV_

I had almost completely convinced my nervous mind that I would be a 'shudder' Hufflepuff when McGonagall finally showed up and Pansy and walked to our separate hall ways. After being sent into my hall I started brewing a wound healing potion because while I couldn't think of anything specifically helpful to brew you could never go wrong with something healing.

After completing the "interview" and the course I went over to the dueling and after a couple minutes of planned attacks I had Flitwick cornered up against pansy which set him off guard therefore very easy to disarm.

Quidditch will be my favorite part of the test as I have been a chaser for five year and this will be my sixth. Madam Hooch had to go through all of the other positions, even seeker, which I was rubbish at when finally she let be prepare as chaser. Once it was all done with she creepily smiled (smiles don't work well with her tough exterior) and exclaimed "Mr. Zabini you are by far one of the most excellent chaser I have seen in my whole time as a teacher." I smiled cheekily and responded "I'm also the most attractive" she sighed and told me" go on and get to bed Zabini."

As I was falling asleep all I could think about was my brilliancy in the course. I bet they had never seen anything so brilliant

**FLASHBACK**

I sliced open the ogre's thigh and blood poured through the slash in his leg as he crashed to the floor a brilliant plan came to me. "Oi ogre" I shouted, receiving a grunt in response "using all of my confidence I walked over to his face and said "I can save you with my wound healing potion but you have to walk me to the end of the course safely taking out all of my challenges." This was obviously a dumb ogre and he seemed to forget that I was the one who caused him this pain" as his eyes welled up with tears the ogre grunted a yes and I poured the potion over his tree sized thigh and watched it close up and scar. Satisfied he stood and led me through to the end battling a three heading dog and a griffin.

**END FLASHBACK**  
I am just too smart and good looking was my last thought before drifting to sleep.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**I know you guys wanted more of the test but this is harder for me to write because there is no human interaction and I can't express the characters personalities. I will try to get the next chapter out soon it will be the chapter with everyone's new house in it. This is the last chance you have to recommend where you think a student should be placed and I will consider it even though I already have the lists made.**

**Like it? Love it? Review it?**

**Love you more than chocolate ice cream,**

**LaRae 3 **


	4. Houses reveiled

**Now finally you get to see who is in each house :D I am so excited but kind of disappointed because no one had any last minute opinions. Shame on you. Here it is...**

**~OoO~**

_Gryffindor common room_

Professor Sinistra strode into the common room and upon feeling the immense nervousness each and every student was exuding she stated "every house is of good intention just as every one of you are of good potential, now I would like the eighth years to follow me and we will go in order for each year below that after the eighth years are finished. Now run along and do something before you scare yourselves to death."

_The Great Hall_

After all of the eighth years entered the hall, quite like when they were first years the headmistress began to read off names.

Hannah Abbott….. Gryffindor

And Hannah bounced over to the Gryffindor table and sat waiting for more new Gryffindors to talk to.

**AN:(I am skipping most of the names because I know you don't want to read that 45 times so I will have a house list at the bottom with every ones names on it. So onto Hermione)**

Hermione Granger… Slytherin

Every one gasped and not a sound was heard in the room. Hermione was Gryffindor's princess. It wasn't possible for her to be Slytherin's new trophy girl!

Then all at once Harry and Ron ran up to McGonagall shouting about how there must have been a major mistake and that Hermione could never be anywhere but Gryffindor.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley I can assure you that Hermione's tests were reviewed correctly and her results leaned in the most toward Slytherin; although she did have enough to pull from in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw we also consulted Dumbledore and he decided that this was where she will stay."

Everyone was still quite shocked and Hermione made her way over to the Slytherin table; the first muggle-born to sit there in over a century.

After the last name was called every student rushed back up to their last night in the old dorms eager to hear all the gossip about the other years and sad to say good bye to some of their most beloved house members.

**~OoO~**

_Gryffindor girls dorm_

Hermione sat in the common room through the late ours of night. Before the others went to bed she successfully avoided Ron, Harry, and all of the other noisy students by spewing boring comments from Hogwarts: A History. At half past one she finally began to climb the stairs back up to her, hopefully sleeping, dorm where she found the giggling girls still awake.

After casting a silencing charm around her bed she thought about how she actually felt about being a Slytherin. Surely it couldn't be as bad as Harry and Ron made it sound? I hope they will still be my friends she thought. "To hell with them! If they aren't willing to get over my new house then I could get over them fine. Well I was already over Ronald but Harry had been my best friend for so long that I didn't know if I was willing to give it up." I exclaimed; forgetting I was alone.

**~OoO~**

**I know…. That was extremely short BUT I did get it up really fast and I had I think one review to help me out.. I will try to post more often but it boosts my FF confidence when you show me by REVIEWING!**

**Like it? Love it? REVIEW IT?**

**Love you more than strawberries,**

**LaRae**

**Here is the new house lists like I promised:**

**Gryffindor: **

Hannah Abbott

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Anthony Goldstein

Daphne Greengrass

Neville Longbottom

Morag MacDougal

Parvati Patil

Harry Potter

**HufflePuff: **

Susan Bones

Mandy Brocklehurst

Lavender Brown

Millicent Bulstrode

Gregory Goyle

Wayne Hopkins

Zacharias Smith

Ronald Weasley

**Ravenclaw: **

Michael Corner

Seamus Finnigan

Megan Jones

Sue Li

Ernie Macmillan

Theodore Nott

Padma Patil

Dean Thomas

Lisa Turpin

**Slytherin: **

Terry Boot

Stephen Cornfoot

Tracey Davis

Kevin Entwhistle

Hermione Granger

Leanne Harser

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini


	5. Now I'm a Snake

**55% Marching band + 67% High School + 80% AP classes/Latin = 0% sleep/free time :/… My overloaded homework schedule is giving me an even more irregular story update pattern than I already had. Sorry :(**

**Pink Panther 17: I am sorry for any grammar errors I have made but having a beta won't work for my schedule. I also have never heard or read of the other story you mentioned and I thought my idea was original. If our stories sound the same it might just be because we have similar ideas. I would never copy something from someone else's story without permission and if the things you reviewed about are truly bothering you then don't read my story. **

**Did everyone like my House roster? I would love to know… reviewing is easy. **

**IMPORTANT:**

**I changed Leanne Harser name to Lysianassa Harser because Leanne wasn't right for her…**

**So I kind of own her now… **

**I, with much depression, do not own the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Thank you for reading my story so far. A REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR ALERT REALLY HELPS ME KEEP GOING!**

**~OoO~**

_Gryffindor girl's dorm HGPOV_

I opened my eyes slowly surprised to see that my regularly messy dorm room was clean with everyone else's trunks lined up at the door. I was confused for a moment and then last night's memories came back to me "Shit!" I exclaimed, after looking at the clock and I got up quickly lacing up my muggle Sperry's and threw on a comfortable green, ("how fitting" I thought,) low cut Hollister T-shirt and some booty shorts.

I had been quite excited when my parents showed the quite large sum of money I had received from my grandparents who died several years back, but even through the excitement I was still sad that they were gone. After moving the money to Gringotts I was shocked to find that the amount I had rivaled that of the Potters and Malfoys. Ever since then I had been ordering the American muggle clothes and very nice dresses and robes from the most high end shops. This also helped me get past being such a prude. When I stepped into the burrow Ron's eyes literally popped out of his head and I certainly know that I look good.

Now I was regretting bringing so many outfits as I stuffed my 15 pairs of designer heels into the magically extended bag. After finally getting all of my clothes and books into the trunk I rolled it out and left it with all of the others.

This was the first time we had ever had a feast at breakfast and I sadly realized that this would be for me and many other students the last meal at our old house tables.

McGonagall stood and all eyes went to her "students, because of the moving and changing everyone has to do today all classes have been canceled." Hermione couldn't help but be a bit disappointed after all today was the day she could finally see all of the new professors that had been hired after the war. After a moment's pause to let the students cheer about a day free of classes she continued "I would hope that everyone staying in their prior house would please help other students to move in to their new houses."

After her dismissal the students went back to get their trunks. I struggled with all of my heavy bags while levitating my trunk and hoped that Harry or Ginny would be outside to help me. As I walked out I saw Ron and waved. The only response I got was a glare. What? I was so confused I hadn't done anything to make Ron mad and then it hit me. "Ronald Billius Weasley, just because I am a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm like the rest of them!" I exclaimed with shock. "Sorry Granger I don't associate with your sort" said Ron. Harry and Ginny emerged from Ron's old room not even bothering to look at or help me even though I, their best friend of many years, was struggling with overloaded bags.

I rushed out of the Gryffindor common room trying to hold back the tears threatening to rush down my face. I ran while my eyes glossed over making it extremely difficult for me to see. Then I hit someone and I fell all of my bags in a heap over me and a girl.

I stood up and waited for the other girl whom I didn't remember. Then she stood up and introduced herself "Hello I am Lysianassa but you can call me Lysia." "I am Hermione, and I love your name! Is it Greek too?" I said. "Yes, I've never met anyone else with a name as Greek as mine, would you like some help moving your stuff down to the Slytherin dorm? I'm pretty sure we get to share." Replied Lysia.

Grabbing half of my bags Lysia laughed and talked with me all the way down to the dungeons.

The light attitude I had with Lysia was suddenly pulled down as I stepped into y new dorm. Draco sneered at me from the corner as the other snakes stared, their mouths wide. Hoping to stir things up I giggled and sweetly said "Now Draco we don't want your pretty little face to get stuck like that," before skipping up the stairs with a chortling Lysia following.

Luckily we got to share one of the dorm's bunks and put our stuff in the same wardrobe. As we walked down to breakfast my heart filled with dread anticipating the glares I would receive from my old friends and every other Slytherin in the Great Hall.

_Breakfast in the Great Hall HGPOV_

I wasn't surprised to see Ron's glare from the lowly "wait what?!" I thought "I've never thought of Hufflepuff that way, it must be these snakes already rubbing off on me!" along with Harry and Ginny's awkward glances from the table I used to call my own as I walked across the hall to the grand emerald swathed table, but I was quite shocked to see Pansy waving me other to sit by her and Tracey.

Lysia and me warily walked over and sat by the girls who were gossiping ferociously. As soon as I sat down Pansy smiled brightly. "Hermione, over the summer I finally saw through my parents and friends dumb views and I am so sorry, I never even thought about how much I was hurting you and I really hope we can be good friends and get over our past this year," exclaimed Pansy. After hearing the girl's sincere apology I couldn't help but reply "of course I will and I hope we can have a great year!" After a breakfast full of gossip about the new houses member's we all skipped back to our elegant common room to get our timetables.

**~OoO~**

**I have been working on this chapter since August I'm so glad I finally got it done! So Ginny also got put back in Gryffindor and none of them are talking to her. I just love creating a prettier, less prudey, and overall more fun Hermione that actually wears shorts and low cut shirts AND isn't afraid to use inappropriate language! **

**If you don't ****review**** Draco's beautiful face might get stuck like that.**

**Love you an extreme amount more than homework :)**

**LaRae **


End file.
